Yuri
Yuri is one of the four main girls, and is one of the four members of the Literature Club and later replaces Sayori as Vice-President after she was deleted by Monika. She appeared in Act 1, Act 2, and Act 4 of Doki Doki Literature Club!. Appearance Yuri is shown to express maturity, sophistication, and poetry. She is noted to be extremely beautiful. She has long dark purple hair and light purple eyes. She wears a single purple clip on the left side of her head on a long strand of hair close to her bangs. She wears a typical school uniform for the majority of the game and a beige turtleneck sweater with black leggings during her route. Yuri is the tallest female character in Doki Doki Literature Club, standing at 5'5ft (165cm) in the game's concept stage, according to Dan Salvato. She is also the most physically developed, adding to her traits of maturity and insecurity. Personality Yuri is portrayed throughout the majority of the game as being shy, generous, polite, passionate about topics she is interested in, apologetic, very intelligent, mature, and eloquent. Despite her maturity, Yuri does argue with Natsuki over their differing opinions on writing styles. While she tries to avoid the conflict at first, Yuri can be very passionate and stubborn, with her outright cursing in Act 2, though this may be due to Monika's tampering. Yuri is the "shrinking violet," a term to describe a character who prefers to blend in with the scenery than to attract unwanted attention from of the club members because of her constant apologetic nature and shyness to discussions beyond her category of interest, such as literature, horror, and general surrealism, which she examines and articulates expertly and encourages others to follow as well. Yuri prefers poetry that uses metaphorical symbolism and enjoys collecting unusual ornate knives, which she uses to cut herself, not because of depression, but because it makes her feel excited. It is said that Yuri used to be bullied for her appearance and mannerisms, providing another possible explanation as to why she secludes herself. She is, however, a generous and giving person, exemplified by her giving a copy of "Portrait of Markov" to the protagonist and for bringing tea to the literature club to help soothe the mind and help stay focused during reading. During Monika's Talk, Monika states that one time Yuri pulled out a small bottle of wine and offered it to the club. Later in the game, Monika amplifies Yuri's negative personality traits. This causes her to have sanity slippages that result in an abnormal obsession with the protagonist and her already-existing hobbies becoming more of perverted detailing and self-destruction, to the point where Monika suggests that Yuri cuts herself due to a fetish. It reaches a point where Yuri stabs herself to death after her confession and the response after from feeling either too excited or from not being able to handle her rejection. Appearances This list does not include 1X1 roleplays to keep them from getting disrupted. * Doki Doki Literature Club * An Open World * Awake and Alive * The Great Picnic * Error References All information (except appearances) is taken from here. Category:Canon